VILLAIN DEKU ONE SHOTS!
by Fangirling Again
Summary: IF YOU LOVE BLOOD GORE HEART ACHE DEATH READ MY RANDOM THOUGHTS OF THE VILLAIN DEKU CRAP no story line jsut pain hurt and fun! (if you want i can take requests?) (NOT my art for the cover)
1. Do it Kacchan

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST VILLAIN DEKU ONE SHOT!**

 **ILL BE MOSTLY POSTING ON MY VILLAIN DEKU STAN ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD (** **user/_villain_deku_** **)**

 **SOME WILL BE SHORT (this one) SOME WILL BE LONG (the next one) IT VARIES**

 **PLEASE ENJOY MY WAY TOO LOVED VILLAIN DEKU OBSESSION**

* * *

Midoriya looked down at his old friend smiling,  
"What's wrong Kacchan", Midoriya whispered walking closer to the ash blond teenager. Bakugo's eyes widened. Sparks crackled against Bakugo's palm.  
"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" Bakugo growled, he sounded tough but there was a slight crack in his voice. Midoriya smiled.  
"Oh really?" Midoriya whispered reaching a hand to grab Bakugo's throat. Bakugo caught in breath. A growl rumbled across his throat, Midoriya chuckled, lightly tapping fingers closer and closer around his throat. Midoriya felt a shaky palm touch his chest.  
"I'll kill you!" Bakugo growling looking Midoriya dead in the eyes. Those eyes, Midoriya cracked a smile. Those weren't those the eyes of the Midoriya, he had seen his own in the mirror. Bakugo's eyes were scared, he was shaking.  
"You'll kill me Ka-chan...?" Midoriya whispered leaning into Bakugo's eyes. Shallow breathing fast paced breathing was Midoriya's only response. "Do it, end it." Midoriya snarled. A sob caught the back of Bakugo's throat. No, this wasn't suppose to happen... Who was this man? This wasn't Deku. Bakugo tried to hold his palm over Deku's chest but he couldn't. The smell of dried blood and bad breath filled his nose. These weren't the same smell he had caught off the other villains he had fought, but this smell didn't belong to Deku...Bakugo lowered his head, he couldn't kill him. Bakugo looked up slightly.  
"Look at the person you kill right in the eyes", Deku recited cheerfully. "And never forget them", He leaned into Bakugo. "Because they'll never forget you." He snarled and powered the One For All through him. Bakugo closed his eyes feeling his breath being squeezed from his lungs... He didn't even try to fight it... Blood rose to his mouth, Bakugo grunted the pain enveloping his throat and running through his whole body. The darkness wrapped itself around him, chanting happily. Take this one, Take this one. It seemed to say. Fluffy air grabbed at his body taking him away...A slow laugh was the last he thing he ever heard...

 **Thanks for reading my first one short**

 **some will be short some will be long the next one will its one ive already written called The screaming boy posted on my usual account FullMetalNinja75**

 **~Quote about the look at your enemy in the eye is from memory but its from FullMetalAlchemist Brotherhood/manga by Solf J. Kimblee :3**

 **thanks for reading**

 **vote/comment/follow**


	2. The screaming boy

**LIKE I SAID A LONG ONE! CALLED THE SCREAMING BOY PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

 _"Can you hear him?" The teenager asked to the empty room. All Might's hand twisted over the cold handle. The voice was cold ice and sent anxiety down All Might's spine. The teenager_ _broke into a laugh, achingly All Might glanced towards the security camera screens. The teenager was pressed against a board, wrapped into a straight jacket, his green eyes wide and unfocused, his head twitched around the room, meeting eyes with several security cameras. "Can you hear him?" He repeated. "I can", He smiled, that smile was numbing, fearful. "The screaming boy." All Might took in a breath and opened the door. Immediately The teenager's neck snapped towards him. It took The teenager a moment to process him, during the period his legs shifted against their strains, arms struggled in the straps. "You're not them." He finally decided. All Might bowed his head. "Hello young Midoriya." He said quietly._

The bodies littered the against the dirt ground, blood sinking into everything swallowing up the hope of life on this battle field. It looked even worse than the footage. Yamamoto pressed a shaky hand into his ear piece. "Who the hell did this." He mumbled.  
"A villain?" His co-worker, Tanake suggested. Yamamoto looked to her on his right, adverting his eyes from the ground while he was walking, every time his eyes caught it, those horrifying images would raise into his head. Yamamoto shuddered at the thought of it. The report had come three days ago, a mass murder an entire slave line terminated in one night. The slaves, buyers and sellers all killed. Only ten people were sent on this mission. Was that even enough? But everyone else had declined, made up excuses, all because they didn't want to be killed. Yamamoto didn't blame them, thinking of that video. The nights before this mission he would think about it, Blood would pound in his ears, the laugh rose to his mind. That slow blood curling laugh. Thinking about it, Yamamoto's armor didn't feel safe enough. Who ever this person was, who ever they were, Yamamoto was sure his armor couldn't protect him from his pure blood lust. His ear piece went static.  
"We found someone!" Tsuyami, a member of the team yelled. Yamamoto raised his gun and jogged to the area. A young man was curled against a wall, no older than 19, slowly raspy breathing. His hair was dark green, curled and hideously cut. Back was and slashed. His clothes seem to carry no form, ripped and torn. Tanake knelt next to the sleeping teenager, she put an arm to his shoulder.

"STOP" The team's captain, Rogaku warned, The teenager's neck snapped up. Tanake yelped and shot herself away from him. The team tensed up gathering their guns securely in their hands. The teenager was awake. The crackling in his bones was giving Yamamoto wonder of how he was able to stand, his skin seemed to barely hold to the bones, heaved breaths barely found his lungs. The teenager picked up a blooded knife, scraping it against the ground. Yamamoto's heart pounded in his chest and ears. The teenager's neck snapped to the group. His knifed hand was shaking. He had killed them. He killed them all. How many had there been? Ten? Twenty? Possibly even forty? Suddenly there wasn't enough air to breathe, this cold winter suddenly felt like an Australian summer. Yamamoto lifted up his gun, so did the rest of his team.  
"Oh, I remember this from before." The teenager whispered to himself. Yamamoto raised his gun shaking. The teenager's eyes twitched, Yamamoto frowned, was he waiting for them to start? Was he trying to make a fair fight, no, this kid had no sense of fair. What was he? The fear was no longer controllable, his fingers hooked under the trigger. The teenager's neck jerked slightly to his direction, Yamamoto's stomach lurched, he shot. The teenager jumped backwards, his body barely handled the stress of the movement, The teenager stumbled. He caught himself against the ground with his hands. His fingers scraped against the bloodied dirt. "What was that?" The teenager lifted his nose up to smell. A smile spread across his face. "It reminds me of that end", His crawled himself up to Yamamoto, hands curled over his shoulders, Yamamoto pressed the barrel of his gun against his chest. The teenager blinked and tilted his head at Yamamoto. "That's cold." He said calmly, his hand slowly reached for Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto gasped, he pressed the gun deeper into his chest. The teenager wheezed and stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch my friend", Tanake said putting a hand gun against his head. The teenager's head jerked from Yamamoto to Tanake. He completely snapped his attention to her, he frowned . "Please lower your knife and put your hands behind your back." Tanake started shaking.  
"Knife?" He frowned, he held up his knife. "This one?" He looked her in the eye. "This knife?" He repeated, Tanake tensed. The teenager's body jerked and he slowly started to lower it, examing it carefully with what sanity he had left.  
"Why?" The teenager questioned bringing it up again, fiddling with it in his hands. Tanake took in a deep breath.  
"Because you could hurt someone." She said, anxiety laced through her cracking voice. The teenager smirked slightly.  
"Hurt?" His said those words with confused disgust, he studied at the knife, as if taking all the hurt he'd given out, all the lives he had ended with this single knife. In his still movements Yamamoto could look at his hands he noticed dark red marks, slashes running all the way up his arms, the teenager closed his eyes. "Hurt means nothing." He finally decided. He took the knife and started running the blade up his arm, Yamamoto winced as he saw the blood curl down the already wounded arm.  
"Please stop that", Yamamoto hissed, his hands took the knife. "You're not allowed to hurt yourself." He looked calmly at his face, focus on one part of face just not his eyes. Anything but those eyes. The teenager reached back for his knife. His fingers prodded against Yamamoto's arm. Yamamoto closed his eyes as the hand reached his. That slimy hand, the dirt and blackened bloodied hand that rubbed against his own hand. Yamamoto winced, finally finding his confidence thrusting his elbow in the teenager's rib cage. The teenager gnashed his teeth, stumbling backwards.

"He looks familiar", Tsuyami mumbled absently mindlessly in the radio ear piece, "Wait!"He yelped, "He's Midoriya Izuku." He said. That name sounded familiar, Midoriya...  
"The kid that went missing two years ago?!" Tanake burst out.  
"Yeah, he was kidnapped by villains." Yamamoto recalled, but the mission reports had shown a smiling boy, not this monster Yamamoto saw before him. Yamamoto looked down, vague similarities, the colour of his hair. His eyes that had once shone with light, now glared into the darkness and consumed it.  
"What should we do?" The team edged away from carefully Izuku, who was crawling himself back to his feet.  
"Sedate him." Rokagu directed, Yamamoto reached for his sedating darts. His eyes passing over The teenager again. Izuku was hunched over, breathing deeply, Yamamoto couldn't help to let pity wash down him. What ever hell this teenager had gone through in two years, brought him into a murderous state. Yamamoto aimed his gun, so did the rest of his team. Izuku widened his eyes, a smile nudged slightly.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered amused. Yamamoto said nothing, thankfully Izuku couldn't see the fearful expression that took over Yamamoto's body. Rokagu nodded at the rest of his team walking slowly to The teenager thrusting his guns in his direction, hopefully reminding him of the consequences. Izuku snarled and walked backwards. Yamamoto nodded at his team.  
"Ready?" Rokagu said to the team into his piece. Izuku kept his eyes on Yamamoto, pointing his knife towards him. Izuku edged himself away.  
The grunts that echoed from Midoriya as the darts hit him were almost painful to hear. Izuku gave a glare towards the group, his breath heaved as he reached an arm towards the group, Yamamoto looked away, Midoriya's movements slurred, he tried to move. He scrapped weak fingers against the floor, an attempt to stand up.  
"Soon," Rokagu said, a smile in his tone. Izuku's eyes drooped, filling confidence he smiled watching Izuku's eyes weaken. With a deep sigh The teenager lost all strength falling under the effects of the drug.

The team piled back into the three trucks they came in, with Yamamoto's luck he was in the same truck as Izuku. He nudged himself down against the corner. Tanake grunted slightly sliding next to him, despite his sleeping teenager, who could really do nothing, worry pounded through his blood. Yamamoto squirmed in his sweaty gloves, He placed a gun next to Izuku's sleeping head, How could this monster looked so peaceful in his sleep? Yamamoto wondered this feeling was. Tanake nudged at him.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned, those dark eyes digging concern into him. Yamamoto grunted, he explained slowly.  
She brushed her fingers through her long dark hair. "It's more of a pity I feel towards him", She said truthfully. "After everything he must of gone through...captured by villains."  
"Maybe." This feeling wasn't pity, was it? He clung onto his gun tightly, wondering would he be ready if the teenager woke up?

The rest of the was story vague, they delivered Izuku to the government, under heavy drugs, Izuku was taken into a high security hospital, Yamamoto waited for Rakugo to walk out, he was pale.  
"He going to be okay?" Yamamoto asked, his anxiety of this mission was slowing down. It felt good to use normal tongue again. Rokagu gave a low nod.  
"Izuku will be in a mental asylum, there's nothing they can do about that", Rokagu explained, Yamamoto nodded, he took a gaze at the hospital, "They've released his location to his family, I'm worried for when they see him." Rokagu said.  
All Yamamoto was able to give was a small nod. Rokagu grunted and patted his soldiers back.  
"But he's safe now."  
"Safe?" Yamamoto questioned under his breath. "He can't even...", Yamamoto reached for the words, nothing came, he grunted. "Izuku's gone, he's a shell of a murderer." He whispered. Rakugo grimaced.  
"Safe." He insisted and walked into the truck, waiting for Yamamoto to drive him back to the station.

 _All Might walked up to Midoriya, he twitched his head._  
 _"Do you know who I am Midoriya?" All Might said, finally finding his voice, his chest tightened seeing Midoriya like this. The phone call he got just yesterday from Tsukauchi. After two years of searching, repeated sobbing calls from Inko, they'd found Midoriya. All Might was too scared to look at him, Izuku Midoriya, he remembered first meeting this child. His bright green eyes excited, he had met His hero. Watching Midoriya grow into his strength, to be a true hero. Tsukauchi showed him the footage. All Might had seen many field like the one the video showed,_ _but none did he ever think a teenager who was once filled with so much light would bring._ _The horrifying part was Izuku had the One for All. His predecessor had warned him never give to someone capable of evil. He knew Izuku shouldn't of been capable of evil. He just wanted to help, he just needed to help._

 _"All Might." Izuku mumbled, lowering his head, in almost sadness. His arms twitched against their bonds "You're All Might! The great hero!" Izuku tried to throw himself off through his strains."Hear that everyone! All Might's here! All Might will save everyone!" Midoriya_ _screamed. All Might closed his eyes at the words. "I believed that," Midoriya hissed. "He believed. that...for two years" His eyes widened. "The screaming boy told me heroes will always save you no matter what trouble your in." He took in fast paced deep breaths, Midoriya started to squirm in the bonds. "Why did heroes never come?" He glared at All Might. All Might opened his mouth._  
 _"Izuku!" Inko burst through the door, All Might tensed up._  
 _"No." He hissed, pressing a clenched fist against his leg. She shouldn't of seen him like this._  
 _Inko stumbled into the room, tears rolling down her cheek.1_  
 _"Izuku, Izuku", She sobbed, reaching hands for the young adult. "What happened to you?" All Might gently took her arm. Inko flipped her head to him, "What?" She whispered shaking._  
 _"You can see young Midoriya is not the same, please don't trust him." All Might warned, he looked at Izuku, hoping for some change in his body language, that seeing his mother might bring back the old Izuku. Izuku smirked._  
 _"The old man right", He said "Do you know what happened last time someone trusted me?" He waited for a reply, his body relaxed into the bonds. "I killed them." He whispered, Inko stumbled backwards. All Might grabbed onto her body, trying to keep her stable. "It wasn't my fault though," Midoriya continued. "They just told me I was strong, I just had to test my strength," He snarled, All Might clenched his nails into his palm, stopping his body from moving. "They made me mad." Midoriya was smiling. All Might saw his cheekbones rip into his skin. Inko's sobbing was all that echoed in the chamber. There was nothing that could end the suffering that took over Midoriya's mind, why did he come here? Tears filled All Might's eyes, he turned his back from the teenager._

 _Deku sobbed and screamed into the darkness. "Help! Help." His voice took no form, trapped in his own body. He had been dragged across miles of dirt, snow and rusty scattered bullet grounds. Stabbed with drugs, knives, spat on with miles of disgust. He couldn't help the regret of that one day, the Saturday after training with All Might, taking a quick run to the shops, he remembered walking around the corner, vaguely the choking feeling of gas feeling his lungs. He clawed at throat before darkness consumed him._

 _The day his life ended, was a broken summer two years ago.  
" 'E strong thi' one." An old man with a dirty English accent, was that Ukrainian? Russian maybe? Deku didn't care they all spoke a language he didn't know further than his classroom and textbooks. This man was a new one, he'd entered the cages he was being held only yesterday to deliver him to here. Deku wasn't even sure this was in Japan anymore. Every person he met would dragged him across the country, boats that hadn't been cleaned possibly since it's creation. Sell him, he was a victim of a slave line. Deku bit into his lip, the slow drip of blood was better than feeling his previous tears while he clung to his knees.  
"Whats his quirk?" A strong muscular man, smirked and leaned down to Deku. A strong scent of alcohol, this man was possibly going to buy him. His heart pounded The Russian man shrugged, he leaned down at Deku.  
"An' 'swa d' man." He chewed tobacco in Deku's ear, Deku winced, jerking his head away from that smell.  
"Strength enhancement." He said, what point was it in lying? That smile ruined his life.  
"We could use a quirk like that." The other man smiled, Deku lowered his head, the exchanging of money and laughs. The new man yanked at the bonds on Deku's arms. Deku grunted, the bonds dug into his bleeding arms._

 _He pushed the next few months from his memory, they were too painful to keep. The force of memory was loss, was Deku's down breaking. Watching himself constrict into a monster, he dug broken nails into his cheeks screaming every night. Make this end, make this pain end._

Now Deku stared through the monster of his destroyed mind, Heroes where were the heroes? Why aren't the heroes here?  
"Heroes, Heroes, Heroes." Deku mumbled in his sleep. "All Might, Mum, Heroes." Deku screamed, why haven't they saved me? Why am I still stuck here? Why is the monster still in control, tears rolled down. Heroes please save me.  
"Heroes will always save you." He tried to say, once again no words rolled out, what was the purpose of these phrases? Heroes can't save you? But they will, they always save you. Don't they? Where are the heroes this time?

Midoriya smiled at All Might and his mother. "Can't you hear him?" He asked, twisting his head, "The screaming boy."

* * *

 **LOVED WRITING THIS! THNX FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **IF I HAVE ANY AHAHAHA**

 **someone love me...**


	3. No more running

Izuku slams a shoulder into the wall. He tries blinks black dots dancing to his eyes. His chest burns at every breathe, like rusty knives running up his throat. He could barely feel his legs moving, as he glanced slowly at the floor, vaguely aware of the blood trail he was leaving, danced across the concrete floor.

He'd made too many mistakes.  
He'd lives left in the dust, like a throwing away an broken toy. Heroes that only wanted to save the world, he had laughed like them like an adult to a baby.  
Death, wasn't real, or so he chose to believe.  
At every kill he pushed aside promised it all had a purpose. It was okay.  
Until his own death squeezing at his throat, his own life failing... Was his eyes forced open.

Life had been really such a delicate object, and he tore it down like a school girl to a garden lily. _"He loves, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not."_ They would chant.  
What would Izuku chant at every life he took. _"I hate myself, Make this pain end. I hate myself make the pain end."_  
Life was a power that he couldn't control over himself, he tried so hard to control, to play God. Now he was reaching to the heavens and he sunk down to hell.

Maybe, maybe if he turned himself into police, medical care could save him. He curled back his lip in disgust.  
He'd end up in Tartarus. Life held no purpose, to spend the rest of it in a cell.  
Wasn't this pain enough punishment for his crimes? ...  
Many years of freedom as a villain.  
He refused to let himself locked in a prison cell. If he could control one last thing let it be this. Let the pain take me... Let my life end short and then people will be cheering. He chuckles back blood filling into his throat, ripping into his chest. "Kacchan would love that," He slurs. He squeezes his eyes and rolling back his neck, wincing at the pain. He coughs blood into a failing hand, shaking as it barely found the strength to him. Tears rolled into his hand, crying into the empty street.  
"I don't want to die, I don't want to die." He sobs.

There was only person he felt bad about hurting, his mum.  
Izuku let himself fall to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself, rocking himself to soothe the pain.

Mum

She'd done everything for him and he'd only left her to feel like a failure as only her only son,  
The light of her life had disappeared into a dark pit of hell.

He had to apologise. He looks down at his body, aware it was barely holding himself together. Every breathe was struggled and heaved against his chest. Blood oozing from wounds old and new.

He pictured his mum in his mind, her soft hands would hold him close and rub his back. Wipe his tears in a soft hum in a harmonious tune.  
The late nights he would get home crying. She rest her palm on his cheek, offering soft eyes, without words promising everything will be okay.  
Izuku bit back his lip almost feeling her catching his tears. He swayed himself forward wanting her to catch him one last time. Needing to feel the warmth he far from deserved.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

If God was real, maybe he offered the strength Izuku needed to pull himself to her household.  
"I'm not doing this for you. It's for her." He felt weigh in his heart.  
"Sorry God I'm selfish, I think this all for me." He whispers, stooping his head down.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The young adult looks down at his mother with lifeless eyes. Unable to find voice to the words he needed to say.  
"I'm sorry," he manages.

The short lady had lost weight, age ate into her cheeks. She looks at her son, a scream itching at her throat.  
She reaches out, pulling herself back before taking a slow breathe and taking his hand.  
"Izuku..." She sobs. "What happened to my baby..." She moves her hand to grab his blood drenched shirt, pain erupts up his chest. He pulls back a sob as he leans into his mother's touch. Needing this final warmth.  
His light of the world sunk down the drain fast. He closes his eyes burying his head down.  
Inko grabs him and pulls her into the small apartment.  
Izuku coughs on her shoulder, resting his head into her neck, free hand over his chest. Like a baby relying on his mother's life.

She gets him to the couch shivering, removing his clothes, no words spoken, like silence scraping across his ears. He should of had thousands of memories flooding to him, now it felt he was lying in a fire pit, Hell screaming to take him. With torture of heaven, wanting to give mercy, wanting to give him light, but he was far too gone. The world was grey and darkening.  
Inko kissed her sons head. "Good night my baby boy." She says, rubbing his hand, he tried to run to the comfort of her hand, but even that was fading, eating away.  
His final breathes barely audible, with his heart rate loosing him as well.  
He closed his eyes sinking into the pool or darkness.  
"Thank you God." He whispers.  
"Your welcome my son." Inko Midoriya whispers kissing his forehead. "I love you Izuku."

 **THAT TOOK SO MANY MONTHS OF PROCASTINATKKN**  
 **BUT I DID IT! HEY I FINISHED THE ONE SHOT!**  
 **ah okay hope you liked it**  
 **Post your opinions in the comments below!**


End file.
